


Hand

by StreetDancer



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Romance, Sad, hook gets his hand back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer





	Hand

Hook looked up at the sky, the clouds were rolling in, a storm was brewing, he knew that something was wrong with the boy, after all, Neverland clung to the boy like a lifeline, so the weather depended on the little boy's moods.   
Wendy, John, Micheal, along with the Lost Boys had returned home to London, leaving Peter on his own, and Hook... Well he survived, the crocodile didn't tear him to pieces, only swallowed him whole. He hadn't shown his face to Peter, most of the time he spent his days recovering, building a cunning plan to hunt the boy down and take him by surprise. 

Smee had met James out on deck, where a little dingy was being prepared, 'please do be careful Captain, a storm is brewing!' Smee said, a hint of concern in his voice, and Hook smiled, Smee was a wonderful man, whenever James was upset, Smee would whip up a batch of his favorite cookies, 'don't worry Smee, you know I've gone through a lot worse', Smee rolled his eyes, 'that's not the point Captain', Hook chuckled, 'Smee... I'll be back alright, please don't stress, it won't take too long'. Smee sighed and moved aside to allow James past towards the dingy. Two crew members had gotten into the small boat with him and lowered the creaky creation into the murky waters below. 

Onshore, Hook motioned for the crew members to stay by the boat, if I don't return, come and find me, but for now, just stay here', he said as he pulled out his pistol, checking to see that he had the right right ammunition. He trudged up the sandy shore and into the greenery before him.  
It was a while before Hook found Peter, he was beginning to think that he had gotten lost. But he had found Peer sitting on an old tree stump, hunched over. Hook raised the gun, and moved closer to the boy, he wanted to see the bullet enter the boys head, better yet, he wanted to see the bullet go straight through the boys head. He had gotten to close and his foot landed on a twig, alerting the boy, who moved his head just a little to acknowledge that he knew Hook was there.

'So you survived, I had a feeling you would'. 

Peter sounded different like he was sick, Hook frowned, but didn't lower the pistol, afraid that the boy was acting and would catch him off guard, 'what's wrong with you?' Hook asked, feeling a little irked that he was actually being tender to the boy. Peter turned a little, 'I'm lonely', was all he said and Hook laughed, a cruel laugh, the pistol now pressed against the boy's temple, 'what a shame! How do you think I felt when you got me stuck in this place!?' He was seething, Hook was so angry he wanted to kill the boy, but something was stopping him. Suddenly Pan pushed his head against the end of the gun, closing his eyes, 'do it... Pull the trigger', those words pierced Hook to the point that he quickly pulled the gun away, as it Peter had somehow burned him without touching him, something wasn't right at all.

'Pan, what on earth is wrong with you!?'

Hook didn't like this one bit, he wanted to boy to jump up with a big grin and pull out his little dagger, even throw little snarky comments his way, he wanted Pan to tell him that he was joking. But that didn't happen, the boy sat still, his glassy eyes stared up at Hook, begging for him to shoot him. Before Hook could say anything, Peter spoke up.

'Before you kill me, will you come with me? I want to give you something before I go'.

'Why can't you give it to me now?'

Hook all but snarled, but Peter shook his head, 'I don't have it on me at the moment, not here, you need to come with me, you can have your pistol on me when we go so that you feel safer'. Hook is a little hesitant, but Peter doesn't look like he even had the strength to fly. His assumption was confirmed when Peter got to his feet and began walking off towards the greenery, looking back to make sure that the Captain was following him. 

Peter had led Hook to a massive cave, 'don't worry, nothing is going to happen when you go inside, I can't fly, so you will be able to shoot me', Peter said as he began making his way into the cave, Hook quickly following in after him, 'inside there's a fountain, Neverland entrusted me to it', Hook was a little annoyed that Neverland had given all it's faith into this little boy and not him, a fully fledged adult, he shook the thought out of his mind and continued into the cave.   
Sure enough, there was the fountain, and it was beautiful, something Hook didn't even think Neverland would have kept hidden away. 

'This fountain holds a massive amount of power, I wasn't able to use it until now'.

Peter said as h made his way around the small stone basin, the water glowed, landing in the cold stone below, 'come closer, please give me your hook, don't detach it, it's fine the way it is'.

'What're you doing?'

'Giving something back'.

Hook was hesitant before giving Peter his hook, the pistol was still up, ready to shoot the boy if something untoward came through. He hissed as warmth took over his arm, the water was warm as Peter lowered his hook into the water, along with his own. They waited for a few moments before Peter brought their hands out... Hands... HANDS?! Hook was shocked, to say the least, the hook was no longer there, what replaced the vicious metal was a pure perfect hand, it's fingers intertwined with Peters. 

'It finally worked'.

He managed to hear Peter whisper, Peter was a little paler than usual, the boy made to move away, attempting to let go of James's hand, but found that he could not, the Captain held onto him fast, in which the boy panicked. But being a lot bigger and stronger, James had the upper hand, pulling Peter around the stone basin and embracing him, chest to chest.

'Shh, I'm not going to hurt you'.

James said, attempting to comfort and calm the boy, then he did something he didn't think he would ever do, especially to Pan... He kissed the boy, on the lips, not just a little peck, but a full deep, passionate kiss. Peter struggled for a few minutes before going slack in James's arm, allowing James's tongue to slide in, Peter gagged but was able to get use to the intruder. The Captain lowered both of them to the ground, his mouth never breaking from the boy's, only until they were comfortable.

'Why?'

He had to ask, it was bugging him, 'because you're a good man Hook... And I never meant to hurt you', James's world went crashing down around him, he pushed a strand of gold hair out of the boy's face and stroked his cheek.

'You mean you never meant to cut my hand off? It was just an accident?'

Peter nodded, his eyes filling up with tears, 'It happened so fast, the blade took your and off, and before I could at least heal you, your crew started shooting at me, I couldn't help -'.

That earned Pan another passionate kiss, 'it's alright, I forgive you, you could've just told me, I've gotten quite used to having a hook, but thank you anyways'. He smiled down at Peter.   
They kissed again, now becoming more desperate, removing their clothes, Hook lined himself up, looking down at Pan, 'Peter', his voice is husky with lust, but also warning, 'this will hurt', Peter nodded, knowing what will happen. He pushes in, and Peter screams, Hook quickly grabs the little boys wrists, pinning them down onto the cold floor, restraining him, Peter is attempting to fight Hook, but knows that he can't. 

'It hurts!'

Peter yells and Hook grunts in pain, Peter was tight, he hadn't stretched him beforehand, but he wanted to be inside the boy quickly, 'breathe, just breathe Peter!' Hook gasped, rolling his hips a little more so that he could dig deeper. Peter arches his back, grimacing in pain before his expression returns to normal, both are panting.

'How're you feeling?'

Hook asks, and Peter nods, 'pretty good, you can move', and James does, rolling his hips, his eyes roll back in his head in pure ecstasy, he loves how tight the boy is. They go at it for a while, until James realizes that Peter has stopped responding.

'Peter?'

He looks up to see that Peter's eyes are open but bore no emotion, James's heart rate quickens as he quickly pulls himself out and wraps the little boy in his jacket, 'Peter? Can you hear me? Speak to me!' James can also see that he's not breathing so begins to breathe into the boy's mouth, attempting to resuscitate him. Ten minutes go by and James can feel something hot drip onto his hands, and he realizes he's crying, he can't save Peter.

Outside, the storm had arrived.

 

**The End**


End file.
